The Return Of A Dimension Traveler
by Phantom Tigress
Summary: After a year since her coma, Samantha refrained from ever playing Assassin's Creed Syndicate. However, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she needed to play the game again. So, on the eve of that fateful night, she did. Now she's fighting for her life as she must now deal with an older Evie Frye during the Autumn of Terror.
1. Prologue

**The Return of a Dimension Traveler**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

It had been twenty years since the fall of Crawford Starrick's empire at the hands of the Assassins Evie and Jacob Frye and their companions. Since then, the city of London enjoyed relative peace under the watchful eye of an aged Jacob Frye and his Rooks. That was, until, the autumn of 1888.

Once more the city found itself shrouded in the shadows with fear as multiple gruesome and unsolved murders began to arise. Prostitutes from some of Whitechapel'sbrothels were found dead in grisly fashion. All the women were murdered by one man, Jack the Ripper. Without the aid of his Rooks, Jacob intended to find and kill the murderer. Knowing he alone would not be able to end the Autumn of Terror, he requested the aid of his married sister Evie all the way from India.

* * *

Jacob sat in his house, an old chest sat before him with its lid open and its contents spilled over the floor. He looked at it with such sadness and heaved a heavy sigh as he began to carefully return the contents to their confines. He hadn't moved on since Samantha's death and disappearance. He might be slightly better but, not quite free from his burden.

When Henry suggested that he put away everything that reminded him of the girl Jacob admittedly became defensive. To him, putting away all that held her memory was wrong and insulting to her spirit. It took Henry and Evie a month to calm Jacob and correct him. They didn't want him to forget her, just move on so he could be a functional human again. Henry suggested that Jacob needed to deal with his loss in stages and putting away any mementos of her would help him in easing the pain.

"How I wish you were still here," Jacob muttered to himself as he lifted the twin gauntlets he had made for her. They were a gift that Jacob commissioned from Alexander Graham sometime before Samantha's demise and after that tragic night, he just kept them beside him at all times.

Jacob gently placed them on top of the assassin robes he had put together just before Mrs. Evan's death. It was the last project the former seamstress did before passing away in her sleep. It was composed of white shirt and black pants similar to how Evie formerly dressed, a dark brown leather coat and underbust went over that. He also had long boots that Samantha had said she wanted when the girl spotted them in a shop. They were in perfect condition and appeared to still be brand new as opposed to twenty years old.

Hidden beneath the clothes were a pistol and some bullets. Samantha wasn't too fond of using a gun so the one she used to have was still functional. He placed the belts and a small letter beside the gauntlets. He sighed once more before closing the chest.

He glanced out the window and realized it was getting late. "I must hurry, I still need to see Arthur Weaversbrook." Jacob then shoved the chest beneath his bed before leaving his house. Hopefully, Evie would arrive soon so that they could end this nightmare.

* * *

 _ **So, I have returned once again. A couple of people seemed to really want a sequel for my Dimension Travelers so I managed to motivate myself to continue it. Although this is the sequel, I won't blame anyone if they prefer the original ending in the first story. This will be short as the Jack The Ripper DCL isn't that long really. Like with The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers, this fanfiction can be found on Wattpad and Inkitt.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_The Return of a Dimension Traveler_**

 **By Trinity Pandora Kat**

* * *

Samantha sat at her desk, finishing up her homework for the day as she planned to spend the next day watching anime or reading. She hadn't had many days off since the spring semester started and this last week of school was becoming a bit rough on her. Being that it was almost time for the summer semester, her teachers were preparing for the finals which was something she didn't like.

All the notes, quizzes, and reminders of previous lessons were mundane to her as she had no interest in repeated information. Yes, it was necessary however, she preferred to wing her tests rather than study. It was weird to many of her classmates that she had the unusual talent of being able to pass her tests with little effort on her part. People thought she was just really smart but, the brunette felt that she was just really lucky.

Leaning back in her black office chair, Samantha stretched her arms and glanced over at her television and old Xbox 360. It had been a good month since she played any of her video games; the last game she played was Dishonored 2 and she had yet to try out her copies of Titanfall 2 and Gears of War 4. Also, she hadn't touched her copy of Assassin's Creed Syndicate in almost a year.

For reasons she didn't understand, she had felt a need to both avoid the game and play it again. It was a strange desire, one that confused her and often gave her a headache if she thought about it too much. For the most part, she avoided the game like it was the Black Plague and managed to ignore its existence. However, when she did ever let her mind wander to it, she couldn't deny that there was something drawing her to the game. There was a desire to play it and her will to defy that desire was beginning to wither.

Her iPhone rang suddenly, taking her attention away from the game. She looked at the screen and saw that Zenin was calling her. Glancing at the small clock at the top of the screen, she realized that Zenin had just gotten out of work which probably had something to do with the call. Picking up the phone, she swiped the green icon to the right and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" Samantha answered, Zenin rarely ever called Samantha unless she had something to say and it couldn't be said over a text.

" _Omigosh! Samantha!_ " Zenin began to rant, " _You will not believe the imbeciles I've had to deal with today_!"

Samantha sighed as focused all of her attention on the conversation she was having with the blonde. Unlike with texting, Samantha wasn't able to multitask whenever Zenin called as it was expected of her to fully participate in the conversation. Normally, this wasn't a problem as it always amused Samantha that Zenin just had the worst luck when it came to dealing with stupid people. Not to mention Zenin's intolerance of said people's existence doesn't quite work in her favor. Today, however, she wasn't that interested in her friend's misfortune. She pretended to listen for almost forty-five minutes before Zenin finally let her go.

"Jeez..." she sighed as she tossed her phone onto her bed. She glanced again at the year old game before finally caving in. She snatched the game box from its spot on the shelf and headed out to the living room where she left the Xbox One. "This better be worth it."

She turned on the console with her controller and popped the game in. There was still that subconscious voice telling her to stop what she was doing however, it was easily ignored.

At first, when the console booted up, it told her to insert a playable disc as the one she put in was, somehow, unreadable. This didn't make much sense to her, considering the game was still in a more or less new condition. She took out Assassin's Creed, waited a few minutes, and then put it back in. The same message appeared. She repeated this two more times before giving up momentarily.

"What the fuck?" She growled as she headed off to the kitchen, she needed a bottle of water and a small snack before continuing on with her self-inflicted torture. "That game is still new. How can it be unreadable?"

Samantha munched on some potato chips and sipped on her water, she couldn't think of any reason why the game wouldn't work. She leaned against the countertop and tried to think of something to help her with this problem. Restarting the Xbox didn't work, the internet connection didn't seem to affect it either; maybe the game needed an update?

The twenty-year-old thought about that, most games nowadays needed updates and it had been a while since the game was last played. Between then and now, it would make sense that there may have been an update she needed. Maybe even more than one.

She headed back to the TV stand and popped the disc back in. As the console tried to read the disc, she headed over to the couch and leaned against it while she waited. After receiving the same unreadable message, she clicked okay and then opened up the Games and Apps section. Sure enough, she found an update that was needed.

"Why aren't you popping up?" She muttered to herself as she clicked on the box. "Will you still work?"

To Samantha's surprise, the update started and progressed rather quickly. That alone was a bit odd as most of her Xbox updates usually took over an hour to load, the fact this one was already at fifty percent in less than ten minutes didn't seem right. Still, like any gamer, a faster load time meant she could sooner play the game so it didn't receive much more attention from her. Within five more minutes, the update was complete and the game started.

As the Ubisoft logo appeared on her television screen Samantha started to feel a headache throb just above her right eye. It was a dull pain at first, barely there for a moment.

"Fuck.." she groaned as she pressed the bottom of her palm against the ache. Usually, she could massage the pain away but, this time it seemed to increase the pain. "Oh, come on!"

Moving away from the couch, she began to feel nauseous and weak. Her head was hurting even more and her eyesight was beginning to blur a bit. She tried to lean against the wall for support however she must not have been near it was she fell to the ground with a thud. Her whole body hurt and she couldn't even think coherent thoughts. The only thing she managed to register in her mind before passing out was that she wasn't pressed against cold tile floors. Rather, she could smell the faint scent of wood instead.

* * *

Evie had just finished her chat with Inspector Frederick Abberline and was on her way to Jacob's lodgings. She wondered what could have happened to her dear twin brother, did this Jack The Ripper kill him? The idea felt laughable to her but, she couldn't rule it out yet. She could only pray that should this killer intend to murder Jacob, he hadn't done so yet.

As Evie approached the house where her brother lived, she felt a strange shiver run done her spine. Not one of coldness or of fear, it simply happened for no reason. When she came to the door, a sense of unease filled the air. She wasn't sure why but figured it had to do with the recent events. However, she came to find that there was more to it than that.

Opening the front door, Evie found Samantha laying on the floor unconscious. Evie froze in shock, she hadn't seen Samantha in twenty years and now, there she was. The girl who died and disappeared without a trace along with her friends was here, still looking as young as she was all those years ago. Was she alive? Was that even really her?

Evie knelt down to Samantha's side and began to check her for wounds or anything. There was a strong pulse, meaning the girl was alive. Lifting the girl's loose red flannel shirt, Evie made sure she was unharmed. No wounds or injuries except for a scar on her stomach. Evie stared at the faded mark, that was where Samantha had been stabbed by Starrick. Did she survive the wound? Did that wound have something to do with the girls vanishing out of thin air?

Feeling cold all of the sudden, Samantha slowly opened her eyes and groaned from the after effects of her fall. She could see someone besides her but, she couldn't make out the person's features just yet. She blinked a couple of times before finally realizing that the person before her was someone she didn't know although she felt like she should.

"H-Hi?" The younger girl sheepishly greeted, scooting away from Evie.

Evie cocked her head slightly, why was Samantha acting like they haven't met? Could it be...? "Hello miss, might I ask why you're in my brother's house?"

Samantha looked around, she wasn't at home anymore. She looked back at Evie and realized that she was looking at a fictional character. _Must be a dream!_ She thought to herself, _If I pinch myself, I'll wake up on the floor! Just where I should be!_

Immediately, the brunette girl began to pinch her hand only to find she wasn't waking up. She pinched herself again, still, she was just sitting on the cold wooden floor. She tried three more times before Evie finally stopped her.

"You're not dreaming," Evie told her softly, partially amused. "What's your name?"

Was it odd that she didn't feel scared or all that bothered about this not being a dream? Samantha was certain that it was. However, the feeling of familiarity comforted her and also bothered her. She knew who Evie Frye was, she knew the Assassin's Creed series pretty well to know who all the main Assassins were. This feeling had nothing to do with that it seemed. She felt like she knew Evie on a personal level.

"It's Samantha." She told the older woman. She took the chance to carefully note the older twin's features and realized that she must be in the Jack The Ripper DLC. "Um...and you?"

"Evie." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. So Samantha didn't remember her, whatever happen that day erased Samantha's memory of what happened twenty years ago. "I don't suppose you know how you got here."

When Samantha shook her head, Evie sighed to herself and wondered what she could do for the young girl. Taking her on this mission wouldn't be right, if she doesn't remember the past then surely she doesn't remember how to fight anymore.

"What are you doing here, if it's okay to ask?" Samantha didn't like seeing Evie be so quiet and solemn, no doubt the woman was contemplating what to do with her.

Evie glanced at the girl who still sat on the floor, perhaps Samantha could be of some use and maybe she could jog the brunette's memories of their history together. Especially for Jacob's sake. "My brother's gone missing and young prostitutes are being slaughtered by a killer. I'm looking for clues as to what I must do to stop this."

Samantha nodded and forced herself to stand up. So she was stuck in this game and during a pretty fucked up event. The least she could do was be of some use to Evie if, of course, the assassin would allow for it. "Look, I know I probably shouldn't ask but, may I help you?"

Evie's eyes widen a bit, Samantha wanted to help even though she hadn't a real clue as to what to do? Evie then remembered that to people of Samantha's world, they were fictional characters so Samantha must know what was going on. After all, Samantha did admit to being a fan of the ' _Assassin's Creed Franchise_ ' as she put it. This was going to be rather complicated.

"We'll see," she told Samantha with an assured smile. "If you'd like, you can assist me in searching the house for a clue."

Samantha nodded followed Evie to what was the living room area. Evie openly informed Samantha that she should mostly keep watch at the windows in case anyone tried to sneak in or was watching them. Samantha didn't argue, figuring that since Evie was a Master Assassin by this point she knew what she was doing. So, Samantha just casually kept looking at the nearest windows until Evie found something.

When Evie declared that there wasn't anything in this room, they moved to another. Specifically, Evie chose the room upstairs that was Jacob's bedroom.

"More signs..." Evie muttered to herself, quiet enough to where Samantha could only barely hear her. Samantha just watched as Evie inspected everything for a clue. "You knew I would come, brother. So give me a sign!"

To avoid being in Evie's way, Samantha stayed near the door. It was mere chance that Samantha happened to glance behind the door and noticed a box of strange things. Bombs? "Evie?" She called as the assassin went through the tarnished room. "What are these?"

Evie headed over to Samantha, she had just finished reading the letter from Jack The Ripper that was discarded on the floor. Upon seeing the crate of spikes and fear bombs, Evie informed Samantha of their use to the Assassins. "You might want to take some with you," Evie told her as she began to search some more. "If you're going to help me, you'll need to be somewhat armed."

Again, there was no unease within Samantha. Picking up these deadly weapons should have brought fear and discomfort to her rather than feeling perfectly normal to her. Still, she kept three bombs in her pocket and spike for now. Perhaps later she could receive something that allowed her to carry more or might even be gifted with a better weapon to protect herself with.

"The last time Henry, my brother and I were together was in India...fifteen years ago." Samantha was snapped out of her daze when she heard Evie talking to herself behind the wall next to her. "When the photograph was taken, we stood facing a temple of Kali... And that's one of the boys Jacob brought to train with the Brotherhood."

As Evie spoke, Samantha moved toward the other side of the room, particularly finding herself drawn to the window beside the fireplace. When she looked out the window, she didn't see anyone, below or on the roof. It filled her distress, why wasn't anyone out there when she could some children playing in the distance?

She was brought out of her trance yet again as she heard Evie head over to the fireplace mantle, removing a particular statue from its place.

"What's that?" Samantha asked, giving Evie her full attention.

"Kali the Destroyer." Evie briefly explained, "I gave this to Jacob on his last visit to India..."

Evie inspected the object before finding a small piece of paper hidden on its mount. She silently read it before wondering what Jacob meant by unfortunately. As Evie read it, the sensation of being watched trickled down the young girl's spine.

Evie then glanced over Samantha's shoulder, she must have felt the sensation as well. "We must hurry."

Samantha nodded and followed Evie out of the room and down the stairs. "What's the plan?"

"This Nellie may live in the brothel closest to here." Evie told her in a hushed voice, "We'll have to start there."

Samantha nodded again and, as she followed, wondered briefly why she felt so odd being with Evie. She felt as though she had done something like this before, only with someone else who would make her laugh and smile. Why did she feel so invested in a crime that she shouldn't mess with? Why, when seeing the blood in Jacob's house, did she feel scared and worried? Something was wrong, she knew how the DLC ended and she knew Jacob was alive. So why did it frighten her so much when she knew the Assassins would win this battle?

Evie suddenly halted and Samantha obediently did the same, as if she had been trained to react when Evie did. Evie caught sight of the action as well but, didn't give her much of a reaction. Instead, her attention went to the three men in purple coats who were standing outside.

"Who are they?" Samantha whispered to Evie, "The Ripper's gang?"

"Now they are." Evie lamented, "They used to be Jacob's."

Evie reached into her pocket and pulled out a fear bomb. Once she detonated it by throwing it between the three men, she headed out as quickly dealt with them. The citizens ran away in a panic, probably thinking Evie would kill them too.

"That wasn't exactly discreet." Samantha noted aloud, "Was that really a good idea?"

"At the moment, I don't entirely care." Evie admitted with a tired sigh, "If they knew I was here, they may already know where I'm going."

With that, Evie told Samantha to wait for her in Jacob's house. She had a feeling that things might get a bit messy at the brothel and it would be best if Samantha didn't follow. Although Samantha tried to argue (again, her willingness to fight was entirely uncharacteristic for her) Evie stood firm on her decision and promised to return for her.

"Damn it." Samantha sighed as she locked herself up in Jacob's bedroom. Since his front door seemed unable to be locked anymore, the young woman decided it would be best to hide in Jacob's bedroom. "This isn't any better than hurling me in a fist fight..."

Suddenly, as the words slipped out of her mouth, her headache returned with full force. She gripped her head, trying to will the throbbing away. She closed her eyes tightly, the pain increased and tears started to fall. She began to see things. Things she couldn't make out as the vision was blurry. The sounds, though muffled, seemed to be those of angry people and fighting.

 _"Can't I leave you for five minutes without you causing a ruckus?"_

Samantha gasped as the male British voice sounded in her head. The headache vanished as quickly as it came and she was left with nothing but that voice in her mind.

"Who...?" She whispered to herself, wondering what that was about. Why was there a need to recognize that voice? Who was that voice? Why did she feel attached to it?

She glanced around the disheveled room, she felt the need to explore the room and, since there wasn't anything else for her to do, she complied with her desire. She mostly kept her hands to herself, this was still a crime scene and she didn't want to cause the police any trouble. If she did touch something, she would cover her hands with her sleeves. For the most part, there was nothing of any real interest to her. She glanced at the statue of Kali and the photograph that was beside Jacob's bed, they didn't really get a reaction out of her like the smeared blood on the ground. There wasn't much to look at in Jacob's room, which felt odd to her. From her investigation into the game, she knew Jacob Frye to be a rather interesting character and it felt uncharacteristic of him to have a dull room.

"What am I doing?" Samantha asked herself, plopping down on the bed. "Am I trying to find something useful to Evie or am I just so bored out of my mind?"

She took a minute to contemplate what she should do before pushing herself off of the bed. However, when she did, her heel hit something that was under the bed. Curious as always, she got down on her knees and looked beneath the bed, finding a medium sized trunk hidden below.

"My, my." She muttered to herself, pulling the trunk out from its hiding spot. "What are you?"

When the trunk was fully removed from its spot, she noticed that her name was engraved on it. Checking the trunk to see if might need a key, she found that it was only kept closed by small latches as opposed to a lock. Although she probably shouldn't, she opened the trunk and found assassin gear and uniform inside.

"Why does he have this?" Samantha muttered to herself, the outfit wasn't for a man it was a woman's outfit. "This isn't right for him to have, is it?"

As she pulled out the clothes and weapons, she noticed a letter that was kept at the bottom. She put aside the other items and picked up the letter. It wasn't addressed to anyone but, she felt that all of this was meant for her. Why? She had no fucking clue. She looked at it for a minute, it wasn't sealed and it certain looked like it had been last touched so many years ago.

She opened the letter and read it with keen interest.

" _Dear Samantha,_  
 _Although you've been gone for ten years, I've not moved on from the loss. Evie has long since moved to India with Henry Green and I have been left all alone here in London. I've not been the same since you died and disappeared from our world; before leaving with Greenie, Evie had to remove me from the pub several times. I was a wreck without you, many of our friends had to help me get back on my feet so that I could still control Rooks and watch over London. Greenie suggested that I gather everything I have that reminds me of you and put them in this trunk. Not to get rid of them but, to simply remove them from my everyday living. I'm writing this letter to you, though you will never see it, to tell you that I still love you and that I will never stop loving you. That said, I must confess that I had a brief affair with another woman who bore me a son. I do not love the woman and, because of my refusal to marry her and raise the boy with her, she has taken him away to train in the ways of the Assassins elsewhere. The Brotherhood has granted me the right to at least communicate with him which I shall take full advantage of. He's only a toddler now._ "

"The letter ends here..." Samantha muttered to herself, feeling a bit bothered by Jacob's confession of having a child with a woman he claims to not even love. She glanced at the uniform and weapons, the clothes looked like they might fit her big ass. She had lost some weight since her coma, only because the doctor told her she had to. She was, admittedly, only a few pounds lighter, though; it's not her fault food tastes delicious.

She removed her clothes and tried on the uniform; it was a perfect fit with just a bit of room that could be fixed with a belt and a good jacket which was also supplied. She almost looked identical to Evie with the minor exception of their color schemes being off. Where Evie was a bluish grey, Samantha's was a greyish brown with black pants. Her boots were another exception; Evie's went to her knees while Samantha's just barely went over hers.

Once she was fully and properly clothed, Samantha attached the Assassin's hidden blades to both of her wrists. She flexed her hand, triggering the blades. She flexed again, allowing them to return to their usual place on the gauntlet. Thanks to the design of the uniform, she was able to hold more fear bombs than from before and took a few more spikes with her. There was also a pistol kept in that trunk, some bullets were also packaged beside it so she took those as well.

Just as she finished arming herself, she heard some men enter the house. As carefully as she could, she headed toward the door so she could hear what the men were saying.

"I'm telling you the truth! There's two of them. Miss. Frye and another woman." It was one of the former Rooks, perhaps one of the three from earlier since there wouldn't be anyone else to know who she or Evie was. "The other woman is still here! Easy prey!"

As if her own body went into some sort of autopilot setting, Samantha hid behind the wall that divided the two large parts of the room. Her blades were ready and she listened carefully to their footsteps. There were three, potentially four, men outside that door. They knew she was there and that meant the Ripper did too.

"Could this get any worse?" She whispered to herself, waiting for the men to enter. When they did, she held her breath.

"It's a small room." One of them whispered, "She's ours now."

She waited there for only a second before one of the men entered her peripherals. From there, her hidden blade found itself stained in the man's blood. His companions hardly realized that he was dead until he fell to the floor, bleeding heavily from his throat. When they collected themselves, they hurried to attack whoever killed their friend.

However, when they passed the wall where Samantha was previously hiding, there was no one there. Unbeknownst to them, Samantha had quickly moved to the half of the room they had just moved from and slaughter the man who stayed behind at the door.

"Where's she?" One of the last two Rooks said, his voice quivering in fear. "She's not like the others."

"Stay sharp!" The other snapped, "It's a small room, there's nowhere she can hide."

"You're right." Samantha called to them from the door, "But neither of you found me until now."

"There!" The second man tried to pull out his pistol to shoot her but, Samantha was faster. Her gun went off mere seconds before his and she placed a bullet right between his eyes.

The final Rook was terrified and was in shock long enough for her to pin him to the ground without a fight. "Where did Evie Frye go?"

"I-I don't know!" he cried, "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me where Evie went." She barked, putting more weight on his spine. "Tell me!"

The man continued to refuse until Samantha finally threatened to cut off his penis and choke him with it. "Alright! She was just at a brothel trying to find a woman named Nellie, by now she's already at Lady O's house."

"Lady O's? You mean the old Kenway Mansion." If Evie was already there, then that meant she must have already disposed of the woman. Even though Evie promised to return for her, Samantha couldn't stay here any longer. "Thank you for your cooperation."

With that, Samantha slit the man's throat and hurried out of Jacob's house. She needed to find Frederick Abberline, Evie would have to report back to him eventually. It was a safer alternative to staying here, where anything could happen.

* * *

 _ **This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad if you prefer Wattpad over this then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_The Return of a Dimension Traveler_**

 **By Trinity Pandora Kat**

* * *

Evie had gone straight to Frederick's office, believing Samantha would be fine at Jacob's house for a moment longer. She didn't expect to find Samantha there already, dressed in an old uniform Jacob had made for her out of compulsion. If her memory served, Jacob had it made so that he would have something to remember her by and it was hidden somewhere in a chest. Clearly, that somewhere was in his house.

"Samantha?" Evie asked as she entered the room, shocked to see her prepared for a fight. If she looked closely enough, Evie could see some blood on the fair girl's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"The Ripper found out where I was and I had to kill a few Rooks to save my own ass." Samantha sighed, her head hurt from trying to make sense of her situation. Not only was she bothered by the fact that she clearly knew where she was going when she was looking for the police station, but she felt a bizarre sense of nostalgia when she traveled through Whitechapel. Then, to add to her unease, Frederick Abberline recognized her the moment she entered his office and declared that she had died twenty years ago.

Now, Samantha may be wrong, but she was fairly certain that she had never been greeted by death nor explored London before. She may not remember much since her hospitalization but she was pretty sure nothing this weird has ever happen to her.

However, despite telling the inspector this, Frederick insisted that she did die and that Jacob had mourned her death for years. This left the poor girl so confused and in need is answers. She knew that given certain circumstances, however, wouldn't grant her that relief any moment soon though.

"I see." Evie sighed, she had hoped to keep Samantha out of trouble so that they wouldn't have to relive her death again, this time at the hands of the Ripper, but trouble was drawn to the girl. She shouldn't have expected anything less coming from Samantha. The girl attracted trouble which was probably why Jacob loved her so dearly. "Where's the inspector?"

"Went out," Samantha stated, glancing up at the ceiling in a lazy manner. "He should be back soon."

"I don't have time to wait." Evie muttered under her breath, "I must find Weaversbrook."

Samantha moved away from the wall she was leaning upon, "Well, given your new reputation, you're gonna have some trouble with that." She headed to Federick's desk and picked up a newspaper, handing it to Evie.

"Murder at Owers Manor?" Evie read softly to herself, now she was being pegged as a killer? She wasn't sure if this was Jack's doing or just a misconception by the reporters.

"Miss Frye!" Federick said as he entered the office, "I see Samantha has informed you of the recent news events."

Evie barely glanced at the inspector before noticing that the article was published by the man she was looking for. "Inspector, I must get to this man before the Jack does."

"You're causing more trouble than he is." The inspector sighed, the poor man was tired and unsure of what to do anymore. He wanted to help Evie and Jacob, but this was turning into such a nightmare. If it wasn't for the fact that only Evie could stop Jack, Frederick would have had to arrest Evie in this moment. "You mustn't be seen, Mr. Weaversbrook has a residence near St. Paul's."

"I'll go with you," Samantha said, following Evie to the window, "I'm not being left behind again."

Evie opened her mouth to argue but, the inspector agreed with Samantha. "Let her go, I can't keep her here and you may need the help."

"Inspector-" Evie tried to argue without bringing up Samantha's past involvement, however, Frederick Abberline wasn't against bringing that up.

He leaned toward Evie's ear and whispered softly to the older assassin, "She and her friends fought along side you against Starrick, even though she clearly has memory loss that doesn't mean her body doesn't remember what to do."

Evie sighed, if she was to judge from the blood that dried on the girl's then she could guess Samantha still knew how to fight. Perhaps her skills may require some polishing but, she seemed to have a basic understanding of what to do. "Alright, let's go, Samantha."

Samantha eyed the assassin and inspector before following Evie out the window and onto the rooftop. She wasn't sure what it was that Frederick whispered to Evie but, it bothered her that they seemed to know more about her than they were letting on. Maybe more Evie than Frederick. There was something not right here, something she didn't understand and it nagged at her. Admittedly, Samantha felt like she was forgetting something or, more accurately, like she was subconsciously trying to remember something. She didn't know what it was she seemed to be trying to recollect although she knew that Evie may have the answers she sought. However, circumstances weren't in her favor at the moment so she just going to have to deal with her confusion for now.

"Forgive me," Evie sighed, giving her a weak smile. "I can't wander the streets anymore so we'll have to get there by rooftops." Evie then proceeded to explain how her grappling hook worked and was going have Samantha share her rope.

Samantha only nodded and showed Evie her gauntlet. "Mine looks a lot like yours so I'm pretty sure I can do it too."

Evie eyed the girl before demonstrating how to use the mechanism. It was rather surprising to Evie how easily the girl managed to operate the hook. _Perhaps I am underestimating her._ Evie thought to herself as she watched Samantha zip along side her. The girl was doing well and seemed to be both surprised and familiar with her actions. _She doesn't remember consciously but, maybe subconsciously her training is still there. If so, I believe she might be able to be reminded of our history_.

Samantha, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to think of her bizarre behavior. She was trying her hardest to think past it but, in all honesty, shouldn't she be losing her shit right now? She was pretty sure she should be! _I'm insane!_ She thought to herself as she followed Evie to St. Paul's, _I've fucking lost it! That has to be it!_

The two women arrived at the cathedral a lot faster than Samantha anticipated which was good for the poor man who was being harassed by the new purple Rooks. They were going on about his publishing of Jack's letters and something about his son. If either woman could guess, they figured his son must have been taken hostage as a way to force the man to work cooperatively with the Rooks.

"I will deal with the Rooks," Evie told Samantha softly, lifting her hood over her head. "In case Mr. Weaversbrook tries to flee, keep him within arms reach."

Samantha nodded and watched as Evie jumped off the roof, landing on one of the men. As Evie predicted, Mr. Weaversbrook did try to flee. Samantha was quick to follow the man and managed to stop him within a slight tunnel alleyway. The poor man looked like he was about to piss himself.

"What do you want?" He asked the girl, she didn't expect to demand an answer from her so soon after his moment with Jack's goons.

"We're friends, Mr. Weaversbrook," Samantha told him, trying her best to not frightened the man. "We're here to help."

"Help?" He asked, still suspicious of her.

Evie, who finished her business with the Rooks, appeared and slowly approached the man. "We're hunting The Ripper-"

"NO!" He cried, "No, stay away! The Ripper sees and hears everything!"

"My name is Evie Frye!" Evie told him quickly, hoping to gain his trust. No doubt Jacob made some connections with the locals to help her. Just like he had with Nellie.

"Frye?" He repeated softly, "Mr. Jacob Frye's sister?"

Evie nodded, "Yes, and this is my partner, Samantha."

Sensing the man might not feel comfortable with a handshake, Samantha offered him a slight curtsy instead. "At your service."

Evie reached into her coat and pulled out a photograph, on it was a few individuals whose faces were scratched out. All except one. "Can you tell me what happened to these men?"

The moment he glanced at the picture, Mr. Weaversbrook instantly spoke with urgency. "Gone, taken, dead!" He then pleaded with the assassins to retrieve his son from Jack's custody before the madman can kill him.

"We will find your son and bring him home to you sir." Evie promised the man, "But first, you must come with us."

Now that Mr. Weaversbrook was calm, he agreed to accompany the women to the place where his son was last seen. Samantha stayed behind Evie and Mr. Weaversbrook and paid very close attention to their surroundings. She felt as though there were eyes upon them, watching their every move with keen interest.

 _Could it be Jack?_ She thought to herself, _I guess what Mr. Weaversbrook said is true about him having eyes everywhere._ She carefully glanced around as she contemplated how Jack was handling their meddling. While she wasn't too familiar with the DLC, Samantha knew that Jack was trying to turn the inspector against Evie and Jacob. _What is his plan for Jacob? To turn him into a monster like himself? Or just kill him?_

"Samantha?" The young girl stopped as she noticed that Evie and their new friend were hopping aboard a carriage. Since only two people could sit on the bench, Evie pointed her to the actual carriage. "Hop inside, we won't be having trouble along the way."

She simply nodded and entered the carriage, it was a good thing too as another headache was beginning to pester her. She wasn't sure why these damn headaches were occurring and she couldn't deny that they were beginning to irk her.

In a futile attempt to prevent the pain, she tried to massage her head. Like before, it only made the pain worse. However, whatever hallucination she was getting this time managed to preoccupy her from registering the pain completely. Samantha couldn't make out specifics but she knew she was running. She could feel that a side of her was wet and cold while there was a slight sting in her shoulder.

 _"Tell me they didn't just shoot at us!"_

"Zenin...?" She mumbled to herself, why could she hear her friend's panicked voice? What was going on?

 _"Sam, your arm!"_

"Christina..?" Now she was beginning to feel concerned as she turned to see a wound on her arm. The scene then seemed to blur a bit for her, not fading as it had when it ended last time. No, the scene continued but all dialogue was muffled and her vision was fuzzy. There was still running, complaining, and gun shots. Then another voice, one she heard before already.

 _"Worry not ladies, I'll help you."_

Her head shot up and she could see a man sitting on the driver's bench, amused and not bothered by the chaos. She couldn't quite see his eyes as they were slightly hidden within the shadows of his top hat.

 _"Who-?"_

 _"Get in, unless you want to deal with them"_

Samantha couldn't stop herself from feeling rather sad and nostalgic nor could she fight the small tears that began to fall from her eyes. Why? Why was she crying? Why did this vision bring her both joy and grief? What did it even mean? What was it about anyways? She didn't understand.

"We're here." Samantha quickly wiped away her tears and hopped out of the carriage to join Evie. "You're certain this is the place, sir?"

"Yes Miss Frye, one of my reporters was nearly beaten to death trying to look into my son's disappearance." He told her.

Samantha stepped forward and glanced around, "Doesn't that scream suspicious. They're not really going for secrecy, are they?"

Evie shook her head, "Yes and no. Jack's weapon of choice is fear and it has gotten him this far."

Evie then instructed Samantha to guard Mr. Weaversbrook while she went to find his son. Samantha didn't protest, she was certain that the poor man might get ambushed by the Rooks if left alone. Not that her being there would make a big difference in that situation. Not to mention that she was a bit worried that she might have another headache occur and she would rather not hinder Evie.

"I feel like such a fool." Samantha looked up at Mr. Weaversbrook who appeared to be grieving over his choices. "If I hadn't taken that letter to the police, my son wouldn't be in this mess."

Samantha offered him a small smile, the poor man hadn't meant to aid in the creation of a monster. "So, I take it that article that just came out was Jack's doing?"

Mr. Weaversbrook looked away but nodded nonetheless. "I'm afraid so."

Hopping up onto the bench, Samantha patted the man's back and grinned, "Worry not sir! You have myself and Evie to help you, the paranoia caused by those letters can be undone."

He eyed her a bit, "Do you think so?"

Samantha nodded, "Jack only has control because you're letting him. Take away the fear, what will he have?"

Mr. Weaversbrook smiled a bit and agreed with the young girl. He can still reverse the situation if he worked with these women. From this moment onward he intended to prevent Jack's letters from being published by anyone ever again. With this silent vow of his, Arthur Weaversbrook felt weights lift off of his shoulders. However, his good mood would quickly fade at the arrival four Rooks.

"Well, well." The leader of this small group tutted as they approached the carriage from behind. "Look what we have here."

Samantha hopped down from the bench and placed herself between the Rooks and the carriage. "What do you want?"

"Look at her!" Another Rook teased, pointing at Samantha as if she was just a child trying to be tough. Three of the four Rooks laughed at her but the one who wasn't laughing eyed her with a look of confusion. In fact, the one eyeing her was the leader himself.

"I thought you boys were a part of a gang, not a group of childish buffoons."

That insult didn't sit well with the men and the leader, though rather reluctantly, ordered his men to kill her.

Samantha once again fell into autopilot and caught one Rook's arm, twisting it at an odd angle before snapping it. The other two tried to attack simultaneously but, she managed out maneuver them both. She then kicked one in the nape of his neck before grabbing the head of the last one and slamming his face into her knee. She avoided killing the three men, having already spotted the group of officers who were on their way over. The leader still stared at him in shock for a moment before reaching out for her.

"It's you!" He said, almost frightening the girl. "It's you, Samantha!"

Samantha involuntarily snapped out of her battle trance and eyed the man in shock and confusion. He had just been within arms reach of her before an officer clubbed him, knocking the man out.

"Are you alright, miss?" The officer asked.

Samantha, although still unsure of what just happened, nodded. "Yes, and I need to make a request."

"And what might that be?"

Samantha pointed to the body and told them that the man might be a suspect who she and Evie would want to interrogate later. She then asked that one of the officers inform inspector Abberline that she would be escorting Mr. Weaversbrook and his son to the Scotland Yard.

* * *

Jack watched with keen interest as Samantha dealt with his Rooks. She wasn't like the other assassins, she had a different fighting style than those he has seen. In fact, he was certain her style was both similar and different from Jacob's.

"Samantha's her name?" He asked himself, he heard that name before. If he was remembering correctly, that was the name of Jacob's late lover from twenty years ago. He thought back to when Jacob first told him about her. They had been in India and Jack was with Jacob in the older man's room.

 _"She was a pale girl with a dusting of freckles on her cheeks." Jacob told the young Jack, "Her hair was long and brown with twinkles of blonde in those soft waves. She had the body of a woman and the personality of a girl."_

 _"Was she strong?" The young Jack asked, somewhat fascinated with the idea of a female assassin who was strong. He never considered the other female Assassins to be deserving of their titles._

 _"A warrior in her own right." Jacob smiled fondly, "She was deadly with her hidden blades, she had gauntlets on both wrists. She was fast too."_

 _"How fast?"_

 _"Fast enough to kill five men without breaking a sweat." Jacob looked down at his hands, "Only one man got the best of her and none of us expected it to happen."_

Jack eyed the woman below, she matched Jacob's description of his deceased lover but it couldn't be her. Not only should she be dead it has been twenty years since her death so if she did miraculously survive she'd look much older than this girl.

"A coincidence perhaps." He said to himself as the girl drove the carriage away after the man's son came to them. "Still a pest, although maybe she can be tempted to sway her position."

Jack then took off to see what mischief Evie was up to. He had no intention of allowing Evie to think she was going to be rewarded for her meddling. She would suffer and question her loyalty to the Creed. He will break Evie just like he was breaking Jacob.

* * *

Please remember that this fanfiction will be short since the DLC is also pretty short. If you prefer to read on Wattpad, do not use that stupid link on my profile because it works for me but not for anyone else. Just go to Wattpad and either look up _The Return of a Dimension Traveler_ or _**Trinity Pandora Kat.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_The Return of a Dimension Traveler_**

 **By Trinity Pandora Kat**

* * *

Samantha arrived at the station to find that Frederick wasn't too happy. Particularly, he wasn't happy with Evie. She didn't see why he would be, Evie was helping them and he knew how important it was to protect her and the brotherhood. What was Jack doing to push the inspector past his usual tolerance? Was he hoping that Evie would just magically have Jack in custody?

She may not know much of his relationship with the Frye twins but, she was fairly certain that Frederick knew that Evie would end Jack's reign in due time. These kinds of monsters aren't easy to capture, even in CSI or Law and Order it takes time to gather evidence and find the perpetrators. Why was he pushing Jack's capture when he should know that even Evie wasn't a miracle worker?

"Inspector?" She called to him softly, "Are-What's happened now?"

He let out a frustrated sigh and straightened his posture. "Not now, I need to regain myself." He remained facing his desk and seemed to be trying to calm himself down. Was he truly succeeding though? Not really.

Samantha eyed him a bit and sighed, "I see, I've brought Mr. Weaversbrook with me for a bit. I wasn't too sure it would be safe to let him return home just yet."

The inspector nodded, finally turning so she could see his face. "A wise call, I've been informed that you had a run-in with a few Rooks." He eyed her in a way the made her feel nostalgic like she had seen that expression of knowing before.

"I asked that one of them be interrogated by Evie and myself." She told him, explaining that he might be of use to the two women seeing how he was leading the attack. "However, seeing your current state, would you mind joining me?"

The inspector agreed even though he didn't think this random Rook could be of any use to him. However, the officer who brought him in said something about the man knowing Samantha. While it's true that many of the original Rooks would remember her (Samantha and Zenin were infamous for their silly antics), hardly any members from the past still had ties to the new gang. He knew Jacob spoke of Samantha sometimes, usually whenever he was in the company of the inspector or a close friend. With all that, who was this man that recognized the girl?

They headed to the holding cell where the man was being kept. He was sitting on the floor, staring blankly at the wall. The inspector didn't allow Samantha enter the cell, restricting her to two feet in front of the bar door instead. He also informed her just before they arrived that she wasn't allowed to speak to him.

"Hello, sir." Frederick greeted the Rook, "Seems you got caught fighting the wrong person."

The man made _tch_ sound and continued to avoiding looking at the inspector. Frederick tried to get a sentence out of the man but the man refused to acknowledge him. The Rook just sat there staring at absolutely nothing and the officers had very little patience as it was. After thirty minutes of pestering, Samantha decided to interrogate him herself.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, taking a step forward. She moved just an inch past Frederick before he tried to gently push her back.

"Samantha, please." Frederick attempted to scold her, forgetting that the brunette's stubbornness was almost legendary compared to Jacob's. In fact, he could name a few times in the past where she outright ignored him in favor for her own ideas.

"Let me try, inspector." She told him softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I want to know how he knew my name."

The man shifted a bit, allowing her to see his profile. Perhaps it was because she was waiting for a fight earlier, but she didn't really take in his features when they met at the docks. However, now she was seeing that he had a beard that wasn't being tamed or groomed and a harden face that looked old and weathered. She also took in his body odor which smelled like he bathed in his own sweat and alcohol. He really looked like a harden criminal and yet, at the same time, a part of her couldn't even feel intimidated by him.

He didn't speak for a bit, just staring at her with a venomous glare. Barely fifteen minutes passed before Frederick order for them all to leave, believing the Rook to be useless. When the last person in the room was Samantha, he spoke. "You don't recognize me?"

Samantha, who had already turned around and was starting to climb the stairs, stopped and stood there a moment. She then turned to face him, finding him now fully turned toward her. "Should I?"

He snorted, "It's been twenty years since I last saw you, you should dead."

A chill went up her spine, Frederick said something about that when they met earlier too. "Dead?"

"If not dead, then old." He told her, staring at her as if he loathed her entire being. "And yet here you stand, still young and alive."

Samantha descended the stairs and approached the cell. "I think you're mistaken, we've never met."

He gave a dry laugh and shook his head. "No, _you're_ mistaken. Jacob found you with those other girls and trained you to be Rooks, just like me."

Now, Samantha was definitely intrigued and asked for the Rook's name which he refused to give. She then questioned who these other girls were and he laughed at her again, stating that she should know since they were her friends.

 _My friends?_ She thought to herself, _as in Zenin and Jackie?_ She then thought back to the hallucination she had in the carriage. It was her, Zenin, Jackie, and Christina running for their lives. They would never get into trouble back home in Salinas, they knew better than that. So then, why were they running and who was that man who helped them. That first hallucination came to mind, the voice was identical so it must have been the same person.

"You don't remember, do you?" He asked her, still unhappy with her presence. "Good riddance then, I wish I could forget all about you."

Something about actually hurt Samantha's feelings; she may not know who this man is or why he disliked her so much but those words stung. Glaring back at him she coldly replied, "I've been told that I'm practically unforgettable so good luck with that."

Samantha promptly stomped back to the inspector's office, needing to get away from this man who insulted her. She felt childish for being upset however, she couldn't deny that he did seem to be a bit familiar with that attitude. Not to mention, he did give her some information _she_ needed.

* * *

Sometime after Inspector Abberline and Mr. Weaversbrook discussed how they might be able to resolve the increasing paranoia caused by Jack, Evie returned from her business. The inspector had been called to another crime scene involving another ' _unfortunate_ ' as they seemed to call the women. Samantha had forced Frederick to allow her to tag along to the crime scene and when Evie arrived, she hadn't expected the assassin and inspector to nearly go to blows with each other.

"Who is she?" Evie ordered the inspector, she was damn near losing her cool. "Tell me quickly!"

"Tell you? By what right?" The inspector snapped back, Samantha was rather surprised that Frederick was becoming just as agitated as Evie. No doubt this was what Jack wanted. "I'm an officer of the law. I'm not a member of your secret organization!"

"Listen to me, Jacob knows-"

"No, you listen to me!"

"Please stop." Samantha softly tried to intervene going absolutely unheard. With a little courage, Samantha took in a deep breath and barked at the two adults. "SHUT UP!"

The two stopped their bickering and stared at Samantha; throughout the whole time she's been here, Samantha hadn't raised her voice at anyone.

"You're both behaving irrationally," she told them in a calmer voice, "if we want to bring the Ripper in we can't lose sight of our goal." Samantha then directed Evie to where the unfortunate Mary Kelly laid.

Although there was still tension between Evie and Frederick, the two headed to where the corpse was. Frederick explained the details to Evie: Mary Kelly, age 25, and found dead at 10:45 that morning. The youngest of Jack's victims and mutilated in a hideous fashion.

"He removed her organs, her heart, her dignity!" Evie exclaimed in true rage, she then began to scan the room, muttering to herself.

Knowing that Frederick needed something to release his frustration, Samantha decided to ask about the newspapers. "I know it's not morally right but, might we try manipulating the press to ease the people?"

Frederick shook his head, "Even by decreasing the number of his letters being published, the populous is already aware that the madman is roaming about."

"There has to be something we can do." She insisted softly, "Anything..."

"Jack isn't a normal madman," Evie told Samantha, trying to have some composure with the young woman. "He was trained by Jacob to be an assassin only for him to betray the Creed."

Samantha stared at them both, there was sort of an air of defeat that surrounded them. There had to be a way to even with Jack.

"Why not go see Mr. Weaversbrook and see if he needs assistance?" Evie suggested as she continued to inspect the room. "Leave Jack to me."

Before Samantha could argue, Frederick summoned two officers and asked them to escort her to the Weaversbrook residence. Although Samantha knew that they were just trying to get her out of their hair for whatever reason, she obliged with their request. She followed the two officers to a carriage and they headed off.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Frederick asked Evie sometime after Samantha was gone. "She knows you're trying to distance her from this."

Evie sighed, "I know, however, I cannot allow any harm to come to her. We lost her once."

Frederick shook his head and sighed, "She can fight Evie. What happened with Starrick was a case of surprise."

"And Jack is worse than Starrick." Evie reminded the inspector, "He will kill her."

"Evie.."

"No, I can't let anything happen to her. If Jacob's alive then he would never forgive me and if not, she's all I'd have left." Evie began to head for the door, intending to visit Jack's first crime scene. "I will bring Jack to justice. One way or another."

* * *

Samantha sat in the carriage, wondering what she could do to help Evie and Inspector Abberline. There had to be something she could do to assist, anything at all.

"Well," she mumbled to herself, leaning back in the seat. "I guess helping Mr. Weaversbrook is the best I can do."

Just as she spoke, the two officers made a suspicious grunting sound outside before the carriage began to speed up. She pulled back the curtain of the carriage and noticed that the outside was just a blur. Now filled with adrenaline, Samantha kicked open the door and attempted to hop onto the roof. However, whoever was driving must have heard her and fired at her.

"Hey!" She ducked back into the vehicle, she luckily didn't get hit but that didn't make her feel any better. If the driver was gonna shoot at her then he was no friend. She needed to get off this wild ride or she might end up face to face with either Jack or one of his copycat killers.

She tried to think fast, she could just hop out and risk potentially injuring herself since they were going fairly fast. The idea wasn't entirely appealing to her and yet, it probably her only choice. She could try killing the man driving, however, she would much rather let him return empty-handed and face his punishment instead. With her mind set, she peeked out the open door and waited until she had a fair enough clearing then jumped out onto the cold wet ground. She rolled a bit, definitely bruising herself, but was mostly fine from the fall to her own surprise.

She looked up from her spot on the ground, relieved to see that the driver didn't notice that she left. She quickly got up and hurried up to the nearest rooftop for the time being. She didn't want that man, or anyone else catching her off guard for the moment. Once Samantha settled on top of a roof, she let of sigh as she watched the carriage disappear.

"Now what was that about?" She asked herself, "that man was wearing a purple coat, just like the Rooks."

Did Jack put a hit out on her? She didn't think he would, given that she's not done much against him, compared to Evie. Besides, she would have thought he'd deal with her himself since he did with those unfortunates. Was there something else he might have in mind for her?

Samantha sat there for a good minute before realizing that the adrenaline from that slight adventure seemed familiar to her. "Everything seems familiar." She growled, "I don't even know what's going on anymore, these damn visions or hallucinations are killing me and then what that stupid Rook said!"

Samantha wasn't sure what to make of what she kept seeing. True, she had only suffered from three visions but then her conversation with that Rook definitely added to her distress.

 _Okay, think hard._ She told herself as she tried to tame her frustration, _These visions are telling me something, but what? The Rook said I came here once before with my friends_. Samantha would be lying if she said she wasn't entertaining the idea that she had come to this world before. Her only problem with it was that she didn't think that it could be true. After all, wouldn't she remember all this?

"Damn it." She sighed softly to herself, she glanced toward the road she had come from. Somewhere, in that direction was where Evie was. "Forgive me, Evie."

While she wasn't sure where she was or where she was going, Samantha let her instinct lead her to wherever. She had to know if she really did come here once before or find another explanation for all this turmoil she was having. She wanted to stay by Evie, help her in defeating The Ripper but, Evie was pushing her away. If Evie didn't want her helping, then she could better occupy her time with figuring out what the hell was wrong with her.

With that, she headed off to the nearest train station. There was something about the station that called to her, something she noticed when she was looking for the police station. Even when she was bringing Mr. Weaversbrook back she felt the urge to go there instead. If she was drawn to that place then it was probably worth investigating.

Samantha arrived at the train station that laid before the Thames. High Street was what she thought the sign read but, she could always be wrong. The area was familiar and she felt as if maybe she was seeing ghosts as she kept seeing spectral people walking around the citizens. The place seemed different too. The image she had of the station was bright and lively even at night, what she was seeing now was the opposite.

"It could be the weather." She told herself with a sigh as she noticed that the sun hadn't shown itself since she had been here. It didn't help that it was evening either.

She walked around the station, taking in all the little details of the place. She recognized almost every nook and cranny she came across and she found that she seemed to be anxiously waiting for something every time she glanced at the clock. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt as if something was gonna happen and, in a way, she was afraid to find out. However, she didn't have time to convince herself to leave as a beautiful train pulled up to a stop on the other side of the tracks. It was a black and red train that had a gold trim to it. It was five carriages long and Samantha took note how the fifth carriage appeared to be unoccupied. Deciding that she was curious enough, Samantha quickly made her way to the side where some Rooks were either boarding or departing.

 _I'll have to be careful_. She told herself, _I just escaped getting abducted and now I walking into a lion's den_.

She knew she couldn't just waltz onto the train while it was idle, if she was spotted then it would give the Rooks plenty of time to catch her. Instead, Samantha hid just outside the exit for the train. She would hop on just as the train left so that way she couldn't be stopped by anyone on the platform. She didn't really know what she was looking for or why she was even doing this and yet, she felt right about coming to this train.

She waited a good five or so minutes before the train began to move. Crouching down so no one could see her from the train's windows, she waited until the fifth carriage drove past her before jumping aboard. She tore open the carriage door and quickly entered the empty room. The second she turned around, Samantha found herself witnessing what she was going to have to assume was a memory.

Similar to how she was seeing spectral people at the station, she was seeing herself with Jakki, Zenin, and Christina talking to each other. There were two old beds that they were sitting upon and a wall that has holes stood to separate the carriage into two rooms. She couldn't hear the conversation between herself and her friends and she noticed that there seemed to be a playful atmosphere.

"So...I have been here before?" She questioned in disbelief, how could this be and if it's true, why doesn't she remember anything? "This train...it was the Assassin hideout as well a meeting place for the Jacob's Rooks..."

She moved passed the wall and found a different scene playing out, this time Samantha saw Zenin snuggled in her bed while she appeared to be upset and was leaving the carriage.

" _I hate you all_." Samantha heard herself huff while Zenin was still snuggled in her bed. " _You're cowards_."

" _Very happy cowards_." Zenin smugly grinned, snuggling under her covers. Her face barely poked out from under the covers, " _Have fun_."

Samantha watched her spectral self disappear along with the rest of the vision. Now she was all alone in a decaying room. So she did come to this world once before, her and her friends. This train must have been where they lived during their stay and it seemed to hold a place in her heart as the idea of these new Rooks running it bothered her.

"I can't let these Rooks defile Jacob's good name or this hideout." She told herself, "I'm pretty sure that the heads of the Rooks stay here when they aren't on the job. If I get rid of them then that will weaken the gang."

* * *

Please remember that this fanfiction will be short since the DLC is also pretty short. If you prefer to read on Wattpad, do not use that stupid link on my profile because it works for me but not for anyone else. Just go to Wattpad and either look up _The Return of a Dimension Traveler_ or _**Trinity Pandora Kat.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_The Return of a Dimension Traveler_**

 **By Trinity Pandora Kat**

* * *

Frederick arrived at Weaversbrook's publishing house, intending on collecting a report from Samantha. He hadn't heard from her or the two officers who he sent with her. Even with all that was happening, he didn't think much of it since Samantha wasn't truly Jack's enemy and the officers who were with her were not the best of his men. Thinking they had gone off to laze around, Frederick sent some officers ahead of him to find the missing officers. His men had yet to report back on that matter and he didn't give it much thought for now.

His rational mind was stretched thin and most of his judgments weren't the best. Jack was doing mighty well with unhinging the inspector from his usual calm and collected self. He was being reminded of his primal emotions, the ones that made him a victim to his own darkness. Who would have thought that fear was such a strong poison to the mind, corrupting even the most level-headed into a desperate madness? Shaking his head, Frederick stopped the carriage just outside the publishing house. Upon entering the place, Frederick was confused as to why Arthur Weaversbrook was alone.

"Inspector?" The man smiled at Frederick in relief, confusing the inspector even more."Thank goodness you've arrived, your officers informed me that you sent that young girl to help me."

"That I did." He nodded, not admitting that it was really Evie's idea. "But I see she's not here."

"She never came inspector." Weaversbrook told him in a slight panic, "No one ever saw her or the officers that you sent with her. I just found out."

Frederick's blood went cold, Samantha never arrived? Where was she? "Never? At all!?"

When Weaversbrook confirmed that no one ever saw the girl, Frederick started shouting orders at his men. They began to search the area, thinking maybe she was somewhere nearby. Just then an officer arrived and hurried over to the Inspector; apparently, the bodies of the two missing officers were found dead in an alleyway and the carriage was found several blocks away with its doors torn off.

"There was no blood and no sign of struggle." The officer reported, "A witness said they say a man abandon the carriage after searching it and no one was with him. We believe the girl escaped before any harm came to her."

The inspector wasn't too sure of that and demanded that someone find Evie Frye. "She's the only person who can find her and let's hope Jack doesn't find Samantha first."

* * *

Samantha was rather surprised that she managed to easily clear the train of the traitorous Rooks. They were all rather irresponsible as they were busy drinking themselves to death to really notice her laying them to waste. The train's staff (an accountant, conductor, and apprentice) were eternally grateful that the young woman freed them from the Rooks' grasp.

"Thank you, miss!" The accountant woman sighed with relief. "Those louts, a disgrace to the Rook name!"

Samantha nodded and asked where the train was heading. When she was informed that they were heading to the other side of Whitechapel and from there it'd be heading to Southwark, she began to question what the staff knew of four girls who once lived on the train. The accountant was rather knowledgeable of these former lodgers and even provided Samantha with a photograph of the girls.

"This is them." She said, handing Samantha worn picture. The photograph showed the four girls standing beside Jacob, Evie, and Henry Green in front of the train. Upon seeing the photo herself, the woman gasped in shock. "Oh my! You look just like Mr. Frye's late lover."

The photograph was not even in her hands for four seconds when she unintentionally froze. Lover? To Jacob Frye? Samantha immediately blushed as it never occurred to her what kind of relationship she had with the assassins. She didn't really feel comfortable thinking about that and brushed off the idea. For now at least.

"If it's not a problem to ask," Samantha asked in hopes of moving on from that. "what do you know about Jack?"

The woman visibly shuddered, "Him? He hasn't stepped foot on this train since he stole the Rooks from Mr. Frye. Past that, I know nothing more."

"I see." Samantha sighed, "What about Jacob? Had those Rooks said anything about him lately?"

The woman shook her head, "No, they don't talk about Jack's business here. I do know that they've spoken of Lambeth Asylum a few times."

"Lambeth Asylum?" Now, what might anyone be doing in an Asylum? Was that were Jack operated from? "Can this train take me there?"

The apprentice came into the carriage after helping his mentor and, having heard her question, he informed Samantha that the railway didn't enter Lambeth far enough to reach the asylum.

"We can bring you close." The young man offered.

Samantha considered the offer, investigating the asylum sounded exciting but, she had her own plans to finish first. She needed to know everything about her previous stay, including how and where she died. Unfortunately, the two staff members didn't know what happened exactly all those years ago. However, there was someone who could help her.

"He lives near the Thames, by our next stop in Southwark." The accountant quickly wrote down the directions to where this man lived. "Here."

Samantha took the paper and stuffed in her pocket. "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Annie MacBean." She answered dutifully with a slight curtsy. "And this is Sean, my brother."

Samantha properly addressed them both and thanked them again for their kindness. She then promised them that this mess with Jack would end soon and that Jacob would be reclaiming his leadership over the Rooks in due time. Until then, no Rooks were welcomed aboard the train.

"That'll be hard ma'am." Sean told her, "the Rooks demanded a strict schedule and there's always a handful of them waiting at each stop."

"I can handle the next round of Rooks in Whitechapel." She assured the young man, "How many might be at the Southwark station?"

"Usually no more than five, that station is mostly a drop-off," Annie told her, explaining the Rooks rotating schedule.

Samantha promised to arrange police escorts to the train, until then, they would have to try to remain safe. If it came to where more Rooks hopped aboard, Samantha could always deal with them when she came back.

* * *

Samantha hurried off to find this man that the MacBean siblings told her about. They said he lived fairly close to the station and was renting a room in a nearby house. Since it was night, he would be home.

"This looks like the place." She said to herself as she approached a tall brick building. "Alright, let's get to the second floor and pray this guy is still kicking."

Samantha entered the dilapidated building, it seemed to her that five families were staying in this house and none were too keen on her being there. Whenever she asked what room belonged to just one man, they answered coldly and she almost was certain they wanted her gone. After receiving this harsh treatment one too many times, a small boy approached her and offered to take her to this room she was looking for in exchange for money.

"I don't have much." She told him, pulling out the change she stole from all the Rooks she had killed. "Would that even do much for you?"

"It's better than nothing." He held out his hand and she gave him half of the payment, promising to fork over the rest once she knew she was in the right place. "Alright, follow me."

He took her up the stairs and down the hall to last room on the second floor. He knocked on the door for her and called to the man inside, telling him a pretty girl was looking for him.

"Really now!" The sounds of a disgruntled man sounded from behind the door, she must have come at a bad time. "Who in their right mind would be bugging me at this time of night!?" The door ripped open, the man was about to snarl at her until he actually looked at her.

"Mr. Nigel Bumble?" She asked softly.

"You..." The older man stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth hanging in shock. "Miss Samantha."

Samantha quickly handed the boy the rest of her money and Nigel allowed her inside his room. He was drunk, right? Out of his mind!

"Before you ask or start going off," Samantha spoke before he could, "yes, I'm alive and no, you're not crazy."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." He admitted to himself before asking, "How? You-"

"Died twenty years ago?" She asked with annoyed sighed, "Heard that too. And that's why I'm here."

Nigel sat down on an old chair, eyeing her with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I know I've been here before," she told him, "I know that I somehow died here, the problem I'm having is remembering any of it."

Nigel leaned back in his chair, "And what's that got to do with me?"

"Annie MacBean told me you know what happened the day I died." She told him, "And where I was when it happened. I can remember what happened if I'm near the place, I found that out on old Bertha."

Nigel eyed her with a funny look like he was hearing several contradictory stories at once. "Wait, how did you manage to speak with little Annie? Old Bertha is the Rooks' hideout."

Samantha shrugged, "Easy, I killed all the Rooks on board."

To Samantha's surprise, Nigel laughed at her statement. "Well, if I didn't believe it was you a second ago then I sure do now." He stood up and sighed, debating on if he should help Samantha. Speaking of help, "Wait, if you're here doing this, where's Evie?"

"Huh?"

"Evie, Evie Frye." He reminded her, surely she knew of the older Frye twin. "I know Jacob sent for her some time ago before Jack's chaos really took off. Why aren't you helping her? Does she not know you're here in London?"

Samantha shook her head, "No, she knows. I was helping her but I got the feeling that she didn't really want me involved."

Nigel made a noise that seemed to signify that he understood and wouldn't question further. Glancing out the window, Nigel decided to take a risk for the young woman. "Alright, I'll take you where I can but, under one condition."

Samantha smiled, "Name your price."

* * *

Evie swore to herself after the officer informed her of Samantha's disappearance. She kicked a small wooden box in frustration and punched a wall, she shouldn't have ever allowed Samantha to help her! She knew Jack would have taken interest in the young girl, perhaps confusing her for another Unfortunate. She hadn't thought that Samantha would get involved enough to become a target considering how little the young woman had done in the case. And yet, all her fears were coming true.

"Focus," Evie told herself, trying to ease her panic and think carefully about the situation. "They said there was no blood or signs of struggle."

Although the odds were against it, there seemed to be a sliver of hope that Samantha may have escaped. The girl had developed some amazing survival instincts after her time with Maxwell Roth and it wouldn't be the first time she saved herself. Though it seemed unlikely, Evie was willing to hope Samantha saved her own ass.

"Even if she did," Evie muttered softly to herself, "where is she now?"

* * *

Samantha sat beside a bundled Nigel as he took her to Buckingham Palace where he said Queen Victoria held a ball that Samantha and Jacob temporarily attended. He explained that she died within the vault beneath the palace where they confronted Crawford Starrick, having apparently been taken by surprise. Since he couldn't bring her any closer to the palace, Samantha didn't really see much past the ghosts of the attendees she saw back then.

"This doesn't help much..." she sighed, since she couldn't go inside and witness the memory in full, there was no point in coming. "But, thanks anyways for bringing me here."

Nigel nodded with a slight smile, "Don't worry about it." He was about to drive away when they both heard a twig break beneath someone's foot. Turning around to see what caused the sound, they found a shadowy figure hiding quite a bit a way from the road. They couldn't see the person, just the figure. A very particular figure.

"Is that...?" Samantha asked softly, receiving a glare from Nigel. "Nigel...?"

"Let's go back." He told her, his jaw tightened. "We don't want any trouble."

He urged the horses to go forward and told Samantha not look at the figure anymore. Although she was royally confused, she obeyed Nigel's demand without any more questions (something that was admittedly uncharacteristic of her as she always was a curious person). She waited for quite a bit before Nigel mumbled softly to her.

"Jack, or one of his men, is following us." He said to her, "We need to lose them."

"How?"

"The Thames."

"Huh..?"

He reared the horses toward the docks and Samantha eyed the older man in shock and confusion. What the fuck was he doing? What did he have planned? And also, Jack was a trained assassin so it wasn't like they had many choices in escape routes! In fact, if this man is as deadly as she was thinking he was then they might as well be greeting death today.

"On my mark, we must jump to the nearest ship." Nigel told her, "Ready?"

"Fuck no!" How can anyone be ready for a spontaneous jump like this? And what about the horses? They didn't ask for this bizarre fate!

Nigel ignored her discomfort and waited until he knew the horses would abruptly stop on their own to call out "Jump!". When they did, they both landed on a transport ship that was barely departing from the dock. The figure never showed himself, though both Nigel and Samantha knew the man was watching them. Some Rooks did, however, show up but they didn't manage to reach the boat in time to catch them.

"Are you alright?" Nigel asked Samantha as he helped her stand back up.

She glared at him slightly, "Do I look okay?" She pushed herself up and groaned, "Ya know, I was fine with the idea of a Fast and Furious style fight."

"A what?"

"Nevermind," she quickly told him before asking herself where she might be able to find Evie. Then she realized that she didn't even know where the assassin went. "Damn that stubborn woman, she never told me what she was gonna be doing next."

"Then," Nigel sighed, "it might be best if you headed back to the Scotland Yard and waited for her."

"But-!"

Nigel shook his head and refused to let the girl do as she pleased. "No buts, let's go." He grabbed her arm and they both hopped across the Thames boat by boat.

Samantha did her very best to not hurt herself as they went along their way, barely succeeded as she did bruise her leg quite a bit. What could she do though, she was a clumsy girl.

"I've met drunks who are more coordinated than you." Nigel groaned as they reached Lambeth's shores. "Look at you, you're limping now."

Samantha hissed at him, telling him to shut up while she massaged her left calf. "I wouldn't have gotten hurt so much if you let me use my zip line." She mumbled a few choice words for the man as she stood up.

"And give Jack a clear sight of where we're going?" He mocked softly as he helped her up the slight slope. "He only has an idea of where we are."

"Right, anyways." Samantha rolled her eyes and glanced around the area, "by the way, I'm almost positive the Scotland Yard ain't this way."

Nigel shook his head and told her they were going to have to take the long way to the station. "Had Jack not showed up, we'd almost be there by now."

"We're gonna need a new carriage." She told him, glancing around the area. "I don't see any we can steal."

"Didn't Jacob teach you anything?" He gave her a quirky smile and hopped aboard a cart that had just been used to transfer crates. "Hop on, we need to get you back before you get into any more trouble."

"Hey!" She glared at him, offended by the unfair statement he was making toward her. It wasn't like she was looking for trouble, trouble just loves her. "You know, you can be a real jerk when you put your mind to it."

"Funny," Nigel laughed, "I don't think Jacob would agree with you."

Samantha merely pouted and remained silent, this man was irritating her and she didn't like it one bit. For once, she would much rather listen to her older brothers mimic her than deal with Nigel. "Maybe it's because you can't beat him at being a jerk."

"That sounds plausible." He laughed again, this with more humor in his voice. They were only quiet for a moment before Nigel spoke again. "Ya know, Jacob always talked about you."

Samantha, who had lazily held her chin in her hand, glanced at the man from the side. "Really? What would he say?"

"Mostly about how much he missed you..." Nigel trailed off awkwardly, he seemed to be regretting that he brought Jacob up.

Samantha, being the curious mouse she was, started pushing Nigel for more information about Jacob's old conversations. He remained adamant that it was for the best that he not speak about it any further but, Samantha wanted to know. They happened to pass by the railroad when it dawned on Samantha that Annie would possibly know something about her and Jacob's former relationship seeing as the woman mentioned that she was his old lover.

"Fine then, if you won't tell me anything I'll just go ask Annie then!" Samantha stood up and used her grappling hook to take off to the train track.

"W-What?" Nigel looked toward where Samantha had gone, she was already running down the train tracks. "Damn it! Samantha, stop! It's not safe!"

Samantha hadn't heard him and continued down the tracks, not considering the fact that she might not be going the right way. She hurried along for quite some time before making that realization. "Okay, mistakes have been made..."

From a distance she could hear Nigel yelling at her, ordering her to come back down and join him. She was about to when she noticed someone standing on the ledge farther from her. Turning toward the person, fear struck her and rendered her immobile.

"You're a strange little girl," Jack spoke in a twisted teasing voice. "So skilled and yet, reckless."

"Samantha!" She could hear Nigel calling for her, there was no urgency in his voice. Perhaps he hadn't seen Jack up there with her, if he could even see her.

"Samantha?" Jack repeated her name, "As hard as it is to believe, I must ask: are you the same woman who my late mentor once loved?"

Samantha gathered her nerve, she knew that she was no match for a madman and so tried to run to Nigel. However, Jack was much faster than her and held her by her waist. She tried free herself from his grip, to no avail of course.

"Now, now pretty bird." Jack teased, much to Samantha's disgust. "No need for alarm, or for that man to die."

She froze and glanced up at the masked man. Was he implying that he wouldn't kill Nigel if she went quietly? That would absurd! Jack was a cold-blooded killer who didn't leave loose ends. Deciding that she wasn't willing to believe a damn thing this creep said, Samantha shouted with all her might.

"RUN NIGEL, IT'S JACK!"

Jack acted quickly, turning her around and punching her hard in the stomach. With her down, he ordered the Rooks to chase after Nigel and make sure the man was dead before coming back. Samantha wasn't sure what happened after that, she could hear the excitement of the Rooks and an annoyed Jack mutter something unpleasant about her. After that, she couldn't remember anything.

* * *

Please remember that this fanfiction will be short since the DLC is also pretty short. If you prefer to read on Wattpad, do not use that stupid link on my profile because it works for me but not for anyone else. Just go to Wattpad and either look up _The Return of a Dimension Traveler_ or _**Trinity Pandora Kat.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**_

 _by Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _She didn't feel right, she felt as if maybe something was wrong. She needed to wake up, she knew that much, but she didn't know why. If she did, then she wasn't remembering it._

 _She could feel her body ache, the dull pain in her gut still was being acknowledged in her brain yet she could not wake up. There were no sounds, no indication that she was alone or with someone. What was happening? Was she...dead? Maybe dying...?_

 _As thought seem sluggishly cross her mind, a sea of emotions surged through her and the darkness suddenly began to show a light. Images began to flash before her eyes, images that were familiar yet distant._

 _She saw herself with her friends, laughing with some appropriately green and yellow colored Rooks. She saw the late Grandmaster Starrick staring at her with an expression she did not like. There was Evie, looking young, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. Henry Green was there too, reading a book that doubled as a projectile object for Evie to use. Jackie and Zenin were arguing, Christina was being her annoying self with the two, they were all happy._

 _Then she saw Jacob, and never in her life did Samantha ever feel such a pain before. She remembered when they met, how they grew to care for each other, how she adored his kindness and desire to protect others._

 _Then it struck her, the memory of that night. She remembered going to the ball, being dragged around by the Disraeli couple before Jacob left to gather their weapons. Her uneasy dance with Starrick, her forcing Jacob to help her get dressed, them confronting the horrible Templar in the vault, it was all coming back to her._

 _Then, as if she was reliving that memory, she felt where Starrick stole her life away. The knife entering her stomach, the feeling of it being pushed into her despite it already being deep within her gut. The pain, the sorrow, the memories...everything was coming and going._

 _"Don't you remember anything?" Samantha heard Zenin say, her voice cracking as tears rolled down her face. They were in the hospital, it was the day she woke up. "Anything, fucking anything!"_

 _"What are you talking about?" She asked, watching this scene just hurt. "Quit being so silly, people can't enter video games."_

Samantha awoke with a sharp gasp and a stream of tears running down her cheeks. She did die, she really did. And yet, she still was alive. Somehow her dying had erased her memories of her time here and now, she was feeling like absolute shit. How could she forget? Why did she?

"Awake I see." Samantha glanced around, having not realized where she even was. From the looks of it, it was an old surgical room. She could smell the faint scent of blood and she had the most sickening feeling that she knew where she was. "Welcome to Lambeth Asylum, we had to make some last minute accommodations for you."

"Lambeth Asylum." She repeated, so this place was of some significance.

"Evie will be here soon, I've already informed her you'd be here and she seemed quite anxious to have you back," Samantha growled to herself, Jack wasn't in the room with her. From the slightly muffled sounds, she could guess that he was behind the door. She suspicion was confirmed when she heard him leave.

"I'm not as helpless as you think, Jack," Samantha muttered to herself. _Think Sam, where is this hell hole might he have put me?_

Samantha tried to think of where in the asylum she was, damn her stupidity for not finishing the game and its DLC. She knew Jacob was being held in the basement, at least that seemed like a pretty logical place to hide someone in her mind. Hell, she didn't know if this place had a basement.

 _It's an asylum_. She reasoned as she stood up from the nasty floor. "Alright, what can I do.." she glanced at her wrists, surprised to see that her gauntlets were still with her. This led to some concern, why would he leave these with her? She checked them, making sure they were still functional. "What have you planned, Jack?"

She surveyed the room, noting everything she could about it. There were a window and a vent she could use get out but, that seemed too easy for her to think that Jack didn't mess with it in advance. She did notice that the vent didn't seem to connect to a system, instead it appeared to be really just another way into the neighboring room. It almost seemed like a better option until she heard the sound of shuffling feet and someone calling for a _pretty bird_.

 _Well, that's a big fucking nope._ She thought to herself, _c'mon, there's gotta be something I can do..._

She checked the window, noticing how there wasn't anything harmful hidden anywhere. She carefully opened the window and stuck her head out to see what it looked like outside. Upon closer inspection, because she's not that stupid, she found that there was a layer of something slick on the parts of the building she could grab at.

"Jeez! This man has too much time on his hands!" She groaned in frustration, throwing herself against the nearest wall. "What to do..."

Jack did say Evie was coming and that she knew Samantha would be there, but how could the young woman trust a madman's word? Not to mention she was no patient girl, Samantha would have to save herself this time. The window was probably her best option, if she angled herself just right she could reach the rooftop. She didn't intend on leaving though, Evie wouldn't be able to take Jack down on her own. Not only that, but Samantha intended to also exact revenge on Jack for whatever harm came to her Jacob.

* * *

Evie reached the insane asylum where crowds had begun to form around the main gates. There must be quite the scene to be witnessed for these many people to gather around.

"Back to the beginning, eh, Jack?" Evie spoke to herself from the roof of another building. "My brother freed you from this madhouse and made you one of us. And now you've dragged Samantha into this..."

Evie climbed down the building and sought to enter the grounds without being seen or harming any officers. It was quite the task as they were all spread out and patrolling. She had to use what she had left of her smoke bombs to get in and from there, she needed to deal with the lunatics.

"I'm not going to get far with these inmates running around." She grumbled to herself as she dealt with one inmate who spastically ran for her. As she was about to round a corner, Evie heard someone coming her way. Believing it to be another inmate, Evie flung a knife toward the unidentified person only to hear a small yelp.

"Hey! What the fuck did I do?"

Evie never reacted quicker as she turned around and hugged the twenty-year-old girl. Samantha was taken by surprise as she never recalled Evie being this way before. Then again, maybe if she had her memories from the start she would have experienced this much sooner.

"You're alive." Evie smiled in relief, if she was still alive then Evie was willing to bet that Jacob was too. "Where on earth have you been? You were supposed to go with Arthur Weaversbrook!"

Samantha smiled sheepishly at the older woman, it felt so odd to speak to Evie after regaining her memories. How should she approach this topic? "It's a long story and I'm positive we don't have time to discuss it. We got a madman to kill."

Evie almost argued with Samantha, still preferring that the young woman stayed out of the fight. However, Samantha was quick to point out that Evie would need help dealing with Jack. Even if it was something as simple as just diverting his attention for just a split second, anything small could make such a difference.

"Alright..but should anything go wrong..."

"I shall like run away as if my mother is throwing her chanclas at me!" Samantha grinned like a fool and ignored Evie's attempt to understand what that even was.

"Right, let's find whatever clues Jack has left for me." Samantha followed Evie's lead and was admittedly bothered by the maniacal laughter that they were hearing.

"These aren't the everyday crazies," Samantha whispered to Evie. "They seem like a special kind of crazy."

"Perhaps they're the more disturbed inmates."  
Evie suggested, "Jack wouldn't pick just anyone to roam these halls."

Samantha made a slight hum before they found a staircase that had a few inmates roaming around and one Rook supervising them. One inmate, who was the closest to them, was curled into a ball and rocking back and forth. Another was running around like an annoyingly hyperactive child.

Evie silently instructed Samantha to stay put and she quickly dealt with the first inmate in her sight. However, she had accidentally tipped off the one who was running around and, by extension, the other three people in the room with them.

"Get her!" The Rook shouted to the inmates, sparking their need for violence it seemed.

Samantha didn't intend on reacting, she really didn't as she knew it might incur the wrath of Evie, however she found herself in the fight without realizing it. Her hidden blade was lodged into one man's throat and she had the other locked into a choker hold. Once she dislodged her blade, she slit the other man's throats and stabbed him in the back. Evie took care of the last two men before glaring at Samantha a bit.

"It just happened," Samantha told her with a small apologetic smile. "I'm serious, it was just a reflex!"

Evie simply sighed and motioned for Samantha to follow her. She couldn't judge Samantha for her reactions and now wasn't the time to ask questions. So instead, they both went to find some clue that Jack could have left for Evie.

It wasn't that hard to find though, they stumbled upon the room filled with corpses when Samantha carelessly jumped though a window into an old lecture hall. Which wasn't one of her best ideas as she ended up landing on a corpse who made a sound as she landed on him. Yes, the man was probably freshly slaughtered but she didn't expect a shit ton of blood to shoot out his mouth.

"Ah!" She yelped, earning a slight chuckle from Evie. Samantha shot the twin a glare and blushed in embarrassment as Evie climbed down with ease. "D-Don't laugh at me! You should know by now that I'm not graceful!"

Evie merely smiled as shrugged, "I suppose, it doesn't make much of a difference though."

Samantha made a slight growling sound and carefully got off the body. As she brushed herself off, Evie announced that Jack was waiting for them in the basement.

"So there is a basement in this madhouse," Samantha said as she followed the Assassin out of the room. "What's the plan?"

Evie considered that and sighed, "I'm not sure what to expect from him this time, however, I must ask you not follow me for a moment."

"Hm?"

"I don't have much of an idea of what kind of fight this might be, if you truly wish to help then it would be best if you waited before joining me."

Samantha wasn't a hundred percent sure she liked where Evie was going but, agreed none the less. If she tried to argue with, Evie would refuse her help period. "Alright, but don't think I'll let you do this alone."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Evie smiled and they continued to descend into an abyss of the madhouse. When they reached their destination, Evie only gave Samantha a warning glance before leaving.

 _Well if looks could kill..._ She thought to herself as she calmly waited for her time to waltz down there to assist. It was rather eerie to her that the place where Jack was to be waiting for them was so close to where he had hidden her. Also, she was just standing and waiting in an insane asylum kind out in the open when there was a bunch of loonies roaming about.

Yes, she and Evie dealt with a few on their way here but, that might not have put a dent in the population of inmates. She could still hear quite a few men laughing in the distance and the sounds of their feet from running around. She didn't like asylums anyways and visiting one was never on her bucket list; this experience pretty much solidified her resolve to never go near an asylum again.

"Looks like you're lost." Samantha hadn't the time to react when she felt someone shove her down the staircase. "Although, perhaps you might need a couple nights stay here."

Samantha hit the tile floor hard and yelped in pain as she landed on her hidden blade. The blade had somehow unsheathed itself during her fall and stabbed her in the side. Nowhere lethal of course. She rolled onto her hands and groaned as she touched the wound.

"Shit..." she mumbled to herself, biting back the tears. She heard foot steps follow her and she looked up to see a slightly familiar face. "You're...the Rook they arrested..."

The man nodded as he came closer, "I guess that's one way for you to remember me..."

Samantha narrowed her eyes in confusion and slowly got up from her spot on the ground. "What do you mean _one way to remember you_? We've not met before."

"Still playing that card, huh?" The man sighed in noticeable annoyance. "You don't remember a teenage lad who adored you? Trained with you? Fell hopelessly in love with you? Whose heart you broke?!"

With that last angry question, the man lunged at her and slammed her into a wall. While she was prepared for the attack, she hadn't realized just how much stronger this man was than her. He had her pinned and she was seeing stars as he held his arm against her throat. He applied enough pressure to make it difficult for her to breath but, not enough to kill her right away.

As Samantha struggled for air, memories flashed through her mind again. Someone who adored her, trained with her, fell in love with her? A gasp escaped her lips and tears formed, this was Adam!

"A-A..." she tried to call his name, she tried to reach out to him, however, Adam's hatred toward her was strong. "A-Adam...please.."

Hearing her call his name seemed to upset him even more as he threw her half way across the room. She landed against an old gurney and fell awkwardly to the floor.

"Don't think you can plead you're way out of this Samantha," Adam growled at her as if she was just a weak girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Samantha growled back as she rubbed her back. "I never did anything wrong to you. And supposedly breaking your heart shouldn't have made you this much of a maniac!"

Adam lunged toward her again, however, Samantha was more prepared this time and dove to her left. She quickly stood up and had her blades ready to kill.

"You know nothing." He told her with a dark glare, "You don't know what I've done for you, what I put myself through just to prove I was better than Jacob."

As he turned toward her, Samantha noticed that there was something gravely wrong with Adam. He didn't look like he was all there in the head anymore. His eyes were blank and she felt like he was stuck in the past, always looking back at his youth with her.

"And what might you have done?" She asked softly, her guard was still up but she wondered what had happened to the young boy she was once friends with.

"I wanted you." He said calmly, "I killed so many Blighters, learned how to hide my own disgust for my actions until I couldn't feel anymore..."

When he trailed off, Samantha fully realized that there was more wrong with Adam than she initially thought. He was disturbed, almost like Jack was...

"I did it for you!" He snarled as he tried to slug her. She ducked and punched him in the gut, kicking back with her left foot.

"I don't fucking recall asking you to!" She tried to kick him again but, he managed to catch her foot and yanked her enough for her to fall again. She was quick to get back on her feet and charged at him much like she used to with the old Blighters. She tried to shove her blades into his throat however, he was prepared for her attacked and grabbed both of her wrists.

Undeterred, she twisted her wrists so that she could grab his own and yanked him toward her as she could bash her head into his face. She got him two more times before kicking him into the wall. There was blood everywhere as she had broken his nose and maybe even knocked out a couple of teeth from her attack. With him occupied with his own pain, she lunged toward him and shoved her blades into his gut.

Adam made a sickening gurgle sound and instead of trying to fight back or even push her away, he just started to weep. Samantha watched in confusion and shock as he cried, pleading for forgiveness.

"What are you going on about?" She asked in whispered.

"He wouldn't stop asking for you," he spoke in a hurried tone, almost like he was babbling. He kept repeating that a few times before muttering something she couldn't understand. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Do what?" She asked only to never get another response. Adam's vacant eyes stared back at her, forcing her to gently close them as she had been taught. "Rest in piece, Adam."

Gently laying his corpse down, Samantha stood up and glanced around. She needed to get to Evie and fast.

* * *

Evie stuck to the shadows as she tried her best to avoid any direct contact with Jack. He wasn't someone she could easily beat with a straightforward approach, she needed to use her stealth and wait for the right time to deal a lethal blow. She had gotten twice already but, the bastard would not die. As she hid in the shadows, she heard Samantha upstairs and silently hoped the girl was handling the problem on her own.

"Seems your partner may have been dealt with," Jack spoke aloud in a mocking tone, his patience with Evie was wearing thin but the thought of disposing Samantha brought him satisfaction. The girl meant something to Evie as did Jacob, killing everyone she loved would surely enrage the assassin. "Pity, she seemed to be quite the promising fighter. I would have loved to make her my apprentice."

Evie fought the urge leap out and strike blindly, she knew he was provoking her and kept hoping he was wrong. Samantha wouldn't die so easily, not now. Her opportunity to strike would come soon, she just had to wait.

"I've had enough of these games, come out and face your fate."

"How about you face yours, Jack The Freak!" Evie gasped as Samantha's voice echoed in the room. She did survive! And she was mocking the Ripper...Evie should have guessed that Samantha wouldn't cease her badmouthing ways even when faced with such a monstrous killer...

"So the girl survived..." Jack made a sound of annoyance before throwing a fear bomb. Samantha wasn't within the range of the bomb's gas, however, Evie was. While Evie struggled to not inhale the gas, Jack released several other inmates who were held in the basement cells.

"Jack The Ripper cannot die!" They heard him shout over the wails and growls of the inmates. "Those women think you're mad! Free yourselves and kill them!"

"Oh come the fuck on!" Samantha growled as she fended off two men who happened to see her. "You're a coward, Jack!"

"Coward?" They heard Jack echo through the room, "This world needs fear!"

Evie hurried to Samantha's side and aided her in dealing with the few inmates that were released. For the most part, these men were nothing compared to assassins while a small number of them were capable of defending themselves. Even so, the women still cut them down without much trouble.

"I know you blame Jacob for the death of your mother, Jack," Evie called to the killer, anger and a hint sadness was laced within the tone of her voice. "However, nothing can excuse the horrors you've committed."

Samantha dodged an inmate's swing while simultaneously upper cutting another man. She was quick to slay a few of the men, but not quite as efficient as she used to be. Still, she was in enough shape to handle herself and that was all that mattered.

"My legend will live on forever," Jack called back to Evie, "I will haunt men through time!"

Samantha took down the last inmate when she heard Evie grunt. Believing something horrible had occurred, Samantha hurried to Evie's side only to find a dying Jack being laid to rest.

"We are the same, you and I." Jack laughed softly to himself.

"You were an assassin, yes, but we are not the same," Evie told the dying man with a solemn tone, she was laying the beast to rest finally. The monster she and her brother had unknowingly created was done for. "And that is why your memory must be erased for all time."

Standing over the two Assassins, Samantha heard the soft sound of a groan behind her. Picking up the discarded keys that fell from Jack's pocket, Samantha hurried to the cell and opened it to reveal a horribly injured Jacob Frye.

"Jacob..." Samantha stood in shock at the doorway for a moment before hurrying over to her old lover. Jack had done a lot to the Master Assassin; blood that was both old and new stained his aging features and robes. "Oh Jacob, what happened to you..?"

Jacob only groaned, unable to speak or even understand what was happening around him. Samantha took him into her arms and cradled him as Evie placed the dead killer in the cell. The two women gently touched Jacob as the sounds of police men hurried down the stairs to them.

"Miss Frye!" Evie's head shot up as the Inspector's voice echoed in the room. He appeared at the doorway within seconds, assessing the scene. "What the hell happened here?"

Samantha ignored Evie and the inspector as she whispered softly into Jacob's ear. "It's okay Jacob, we'll take care of you."


	7. The Reunion

_**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**_

 _by Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

Samantha sat beside Jacob as the nurse came in to clean his wounds and check his pulse. As much as Samantha hated hospitals, she couldn't bring herself to leave Jacob unattended. Evie was away with the inspector as they were still trying to cover up Jack's tracks and Samantha felt that she should stay with Jacob in case he woke up finally. Since that night, he had barely done much past groan and toss his head around on his pillow. The doctor assures them that he would live and recently told Samantha how his left eye might not heal enough for Jacob to see with it. The comical thought of Jacob with an eye patch was bitter to Samantha as she wished for no reminder of what Jack had done to him.

"Have you eaten?" Evie asked softly from the doorway, "or slept even?"

Samantha sighed, "A little, not a lot." She then stretched out and stood up from her seat. "How're things going out there?"

Evie gave her a tired shrug, "They've buried Jack in an unmarked grave and we've managed to burn all of Jack's letters."

"That's good then, the Brotherhood is safe." Samantha smiled before turning her attention back to Jacob. In doing so, she failed to notice the rather shocked and weak smile Evie gave her. "The doctor says he might not be able to see with his left eye."

"Not surprised," Evie said as she headed to the other side of the bed. "He'll adjust though."

Samantha only nodded as she reached forward and gently stroked his face. Even as a forty-one-year-old man, Jacob was still devilishly handsome though she felt that some of his good looks faded under the circumstances. He looked far frailer than he should and that one eye still tormented her. Wasn't the world cruel enough to her Jacob? Did he have to suffer through this?

"You need to rest," Evie spoke so suddenly that Samantha jumped in her seat. "I asked that a room be set aside for you so that you may still be nearby."

Samantha didn't protest as Evie gently took her away from the wounded man and neither did she bother with small talk on their way to the room. Instead, Samantha retreated to her thoughts and lamented the pain she must have caused the twins twenty years ago. She thought back to Jacob's letter, although a small twinge of betrayal snaked through her she didn't blame Jacob for what had happened. In a way, it proved just how much he cared for her for him to become uncharacteristically reckless and she knew that he would have never been with that other woman had she not died. Then She wondered if Jacob heard her when she whispered to him, does he think he's dead? He doesn't know that she's back and alive, would he loose the will to live so that he could be with her?

Suddenly filled with panic, Samantha tried to free herself from Evie's grip only for the older woman to embrace her. "Worry not, I'm sure he'll come to very soon."

Tears already were forming and she still struggled against Evie's grip. "But-!"

Evie shook her head and smiled, "Knowing my twin, he will wake up thinking you're here. He's hopeful like that."

A small whimper escaped Samantha, her head was down and her hair created a curtain around her face. "The last he knew, I was dead. Murdered by the Grandmaster Crawford Starrick twenty years ago." She looked up at Evie and to the older woman's surprise, the young woman looked so devastated. "Why would he think the impossible?"

A tender smile slowly spread across Evie's lips as she tightened her embrace. Samantha finally remembered their past, she somehow regained the memories she had lost. With a soft tone, Evie whispered into Samantha's hair. "You and your friends managed to do the impossible by crossing into our world, who's to say you couldn't come back from the dead?"

* * *

Zenin and Jackie showed up at Samantha's house in confusion and concern. They had been trying for hours to get a hold of her and she wasn't responding to them. Her mom was away in another state visiting Samantha's older brothers so usually the brunette was always bugging them to come visit or at least easy to contact. Now that they weren't hearing from her, the two girls grew afraid that something happened to her.

"Sam?" Jackie called as they knocked at the front door. "Sammy?"

"This is taking too long!" Zenin snapped as she turned on her heel and stormed to the backyard gate.

"Zenin!" Jackie called to the blonde, "Zenin, what are you doing!?"

"She's taking too long to answer and I'm fucking cold as fuck. We're getting in that house one way or another!" As she spoke, Zenin hoisted herself up and saddled the gate. "I'll open the gate!"

Jackie looked around, hoping no one saw than doing this. In a small town like this, word got around pretty fast and she didn't want her parents finding out about their break-in.

"Alright!" Zenin grinned as she pushed open the gate. "Now, she usually leaves a window or door open."

The two friends checked the windows and the patio door only to find that Samantha hadn't left one of them unlocked. The only way in was a small window that was for the bathroom as it was open but, it was small and required someone who was abnormally skinny to fit in it.

While neither of them was skinny, Zenin was leaner than Jackie and, by default, had to do it.

"This is bullshit!" Zenin snarled as she hung from the window. She could fit into it, mostly. The only problem was that she had a butt and now she was stuck. "For fuck's sake! Jackie!"

"What am I gonna do?!" Jackie called to her, staring at Zenin's dangling feet and butt. While the window wasn't high up, it wasn't exactly close to the ground either as Zenin had to precariously climb on a garbage bin to reach it.

"Help me!"

"How?!"

"I don't know, push me or something!"

"Fine!" Jackie reached up and gave Zenin a good old smack across the back of her thigh. That was apparently enough for Zenin to slip through the window and break a couple of things along the way. "Oops..."

"That was NOT what I meant!" Zenin called to her friend angrily, unbeknownst to Jackie Zenin was in a rather contorted position on the floor and ripped two handle bars out of the wall. When she managed to untangle herself and pop her bones back into place, Zenin hurried to let Jackie in or find Samantha whichever came first.

However, as she wandered through the house to the patio door, Zenin couldn't find Samantha at all. Only the remains of a snack and spilled water bottle told Zenin that the girl had been there at some point. She passed by the Xbox One and noticed that it was still running despite no one being home. That made no sense to Zenin as Samantha took great care of her Xbox, she never would leave it on if it wasn't in use unless she passed out while using it.

"Did you find her?" Jackie asked as Zenin opened the sliding glass door.

Zenin shook her head and headed back to the living room to inspect the water on the floor. As she did that, Jackie wandered into the few rooms and checked to see if Samantha might just be sleeping. She was a heavy sleeper sometimes.

"She's not home..." Jackie told Zenin as the blonde leaned against the wall with a slight pout. "There's no way she could have gone anywhere, she doesn't drive yet."

Zenin glanced at the television and gently pushed herself off the wall. "Well, she's got two legs that aren't broken. But, she wouldn't leave this on." Zenin walked over to the coffee table and picked up the controller, turning it back on. "I wonder she was doing..."

As soon as she clicked on the controller and bypassed the prompt, Zenin's blood went cold for a second. Jackie, who didn't have the television within her sights, cocked her head to the side in confusion. She approached Zenin and followed her gaze only to stop short.

"I'm so sorry, Evie." They heard Samantha say as she and Evie hugged one another. "I'm sorry that I forgot about you and Jacob..."

"W-what! This bitch got to go back!?" Zenin growled in outrage, "How come we didn't go!?"

"Well first," Jackie said as she forced herself to look away from the screen. "We weren't here when she turned on the game. Second, is that really all you're gonna do? Complain about her being there and not all of us?"

"Hey!" Zenin completely ignored Jackie and started barking at the Xbox. "Let us in, you piece of shit!"

"Really!?" Jackie stared at Zenin in shock and borderline concern for the blonde's sanity.

"Let us in!"

* * *

Samantha felt as if she hadn't really slept, more like she had simply kept her eyes closed for five minutes when she heard some shuffling in the room. She didn't want to wake up as her body still cried for sleep but, she knew this sound could be a possible threat. She carefully forced herself awake, refraining from making any sounds until she was pounced by another human.

"Oof!" She coughed as the person who was on top of her squealed with absolute joy. It was a rather distinct squeal, a familiar, distinct squeal. "Z-Zenin...?"

A candle suddenly was lit, revealing both Jackie and Zenin smiling at the brunette. Their smiles, however, were vastly different as Zenin was gleeful whereas Jackie seemed more apologetic. Instantly understanding why they held such different variations of the same expression, Samantha glared at Zenin and demanded to know what she did.

"We are being reunited after a year of your amnesia bullshit!" Zenin exclaimed in outrage, "Don't kill the moment!"

Samantha glanced back at Jackie and the older girl nodded at her, instructing her to just follow Zenin's lead. With a sigh, Samantha allowed Zenin to hug her and babble on about how they've been reunited with the assassins. It took a good five minutes for Zenin to finally quit her rambling and to go off in search for Evie, not taking into consideration that Evie might be away.

"She'll find her way back." Samantha laughed weakly as she allowed Jackie to gently embrace her. "I'm sorry about what happened...and for thinking you and Zenin were crazy."

Jackie laughed, "Well, to be fair, we're not normal so I can imagine we sounded crazy. But don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

"Still..." Samantha mumbled softly and she turned away from Jackie, "Ah, well I guess it would be a bad time for me to check on Jacob right now."

Jackie cocked her head to the right and asked if Samantha had slept at all. When she received a negative response, Jackie forced Samantha to lay back down and go to sleep while she went to fetch Zenin. Samantha tried to resist but, Jackie remained unmoved on her decision and soon Samantha was left alone again. However, this time she actually managed to get some sleep.

By the time she woke up again, both Zenin and Jackie were in her room with Evie and Frederick Abberline. The two girls were fast asleep while the assassin and inspector softly spoke about the three girls.

"I don't understand how they managed to return to us." Evie whispered from the doorframe, "It's a bizarre miracle."

"Indeed. I can't imagine how Jacob might handle this." The inspector replied softly, "Has he awoken yet?"

"For a moment," Evie admitted, "It was more like he drunk as he slurred his words a bit and was asking about Jack. Once I confirmed that Jack was dead he started asking for Samantha."

The drowsy brunette heard that and forced herself awake so that she could listen to the older duo. According to Evie, Jacob had asked if he had really heard Samantha and if she was alive. When Evie confirmed that she was back and waiting for him to get better, he smiled and relaxed into a deep sleep which he hadn't apparently done in some years.

"That should be enough for him to get better." Abberline chuckled, "When she wakes up, Samantha will want to see him again."

"And I'm sure he'll know that she's there." Evie smiled before turning to check on the girls. "I don't want to go back to India just yet, I think I shall stay here for some time until everything is settled."

Samantha unintentionally squirmed as her leg began to lose feeling and Evie noticed the movement. Moving to the bed's side, she gently nudged Samantha's shoulder.

"Samantha? Are you awake?"

Samantha, knowing she had been caught, pushed herself up and yawned, "Morning."

Evie chuckled and offered her a glass of water, "Here, I still recall that you often wake up with a dry throat."

"Thanks..." Samantha took the glass and drank most of the water in it. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until the water hit her lips. "What time is it?"

"Mid-morning." Abberline told her, "Are you feeling better?"

Samantha nodded with a smile ghosting over her lips. "I am, did Zenin scare you guys last night?"

Evie let out a giggle as she confirmed that they were surprised to see the blonde roaming the hospital grounds. At first, they had the girl was a doppelgänger until Jackie came out and tried to drag Zenin back in. After hearing the two girls argue, both Evie and Frederick realized that it was really Zenin and Jackie.

"Would you like to go see Jacob?" Evie eventually asked, "He might be waking up soon."

Samantha eagerly agreed and hurried off with Evie to Jacob's room. Upon arriving, the nurses were rather frazzled and stopped them from entering.

"What's happened?" Evie asked, "Has his condition worsened?"

"No, but, he's been trying to get out of bed despite the doctor telling him to rest." The nervous nurse informed them, "Perhaps you can calm him?"

Evie sighed and silently told Samantha to wait as she entered the room. Closing the door behind her, Evie was greeted by her brother sitting up and poking at his bandages.

"You're such a child, Jacob." Evie scolded her twin as she approached his bed. "You should be resting, not causing a ruckus."

"Bah!" Jacob spat in annoyance, still poking at his wounds. "You know very well I don't like being bedridden! There's so much to be done and-"

"Jacob Frye." Evie gently pressed Jacob back into the bed with a scolding glare drawn upon her face. "I've gone through hell to save you, do not put all my efforts to waste."

Although he resisted for a minute, Jacob allowed himself to bend to Evie's will. He grumbled a bit about how she hadn't changed since he last saw her before going silent. Evie hadn't noticed it right away, being too preoccupied with making sure he didn't cause any more trouble, and when she did, she smiled.

"May I inquire as to why you seem so reluctant to speak, Jacob?"

Jacob shrugged, avoiding Evie's gaze as if it could bring death upon him. "I was just thinking, is all."

"Thinking?" She asked with a mischievous smile, she moved away from his side and added, "I see, well you have a visitor waiting for you outside."

Jacob glanced toward the door with his one functioning eye and a gasp escaped him as Samantha hesitantly poked her head through the door. Samantha was reluctant to enter at first, believing that she might overexcite him but, upon seeing the look of disbelief on his face, she forgot that he was even hurt to begin with.

"Jacob!" she cried as she threw open the door and hurried over to him, "Jacob, you're alright!"

As she hugged him, Jacob found himself unable to respond back. The young woman who was his first love, who should be dead, was alive and hugging him. She even looked the same as she did all those years ago. Jacob turned to Evie to receive confirmation on whether or not he was really crazy.

"It's her." Was all Evie had to say for Jacob to pull Samantha onto his lap and cry into her shoulder. His Samantha had really come back to him; who gave a shit as to how it was possible, she was back and he could have never been happier.

As he held Samantha to him, Zenin, Jackie, and the inspector arrived to see the tender moment.

"Aw." Zenin mockingly sobbed, "It's so sweet that I could just vomit."

"Shut up Zenin."

* * *

This is our final chapter for this story, I definitely feel sad now! This sequel was written for those who wanted a more happier ending than the original had and I had so much fun writing this one. I want to do a big Thank You to all the people who followed and favorited this story. Thank you to:

Brooke Vengence

DarkDusk27

Rebecca90

Vampire942

Yraluna

arminius15

ganfirl

timiddreamer

Alexandra the Dreamer

CaptainSwan197

Golderik

TheDovahkiinAvenger

raina8

Even though this one didn't get as much attention as the last one (I mean The Assassins and the Dimension Travelers has legacy stats of over 9,000 views with 46 favs/follows, 42 reviews, and had added been to two communities) I still don't regret continuing this and I thank everyone for their support! Have a good day/night and I'll be seeing you guys again eventually! Bye~!


End file.
